roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hecate II
}} The Hecate II is a French Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 150, or it can be purchased with credits. History The PGM Hécate II is the standard heavy sniper rifle of the French Army, sometimes known as the FR-12.7 (French: Fusil à Répétition de Calibre ''12.7 mm or literally translated to "12.7 mm Caliber Repeater Rifle".) The Hecate II is chambered in .50 BMG (12.7×99mm NATO). It is produced by PGM Precision. Roots of the rifle reach to the FRF7, which is older than its big sibling and uses the weaker 7.62×51mm NATO ammunition. Similar handling characteristics with its smaller ascendant give it a very high degree of accuracy, comparable to other .50 caliber rifles, such as the AS-50, Barrett M82 variants and M107, and the McMillan TAC-50. '''In-Game' General Information The Hecate II, much like other sniper rifles, can one-shot kill (1SK) to the head at all ranges, along with the ability to 1SK to the torso at any range, like the BFG 50, along with dealing a large amount of damage to the limbs, and a relatively large magazine capacity. Its muzzle velocity is also best in-class, tied with the BFG 50, M107 and Intervention at 3000 studs per second. Unfortunately, its large upsides are followed by equally large downsides. The Hecate has the second highest recoil of any gun in the game, even beating out the BFG. In addition to this, it has a very slow aim down sights (ADS) time, the second lowest amount of reserve ammunition for its class and a long empty reload time. Usage & Tactics The Hecate II is best used at longer ranges, similar to the BFG 50. It is handicapped at close range due to its limbs multiplier which cannot score a 1SK at any range unless the enemy is slightly injured. The Hecate II also has the second slowest walk speed out of any other weapon in the game (only the M107 is slower), so users might find it more convenient to switch to a secondary or their melee while actively being on the move to avoid getting shot or killed. To add to the slow RoF, it also has a slow scope in time meaning that missing shots can and will be punishing. Similar to the M231 and Colt SMG 635, the Hecate II's recoil cannot be effectively mitigated to a satiable level with just attachments alone but can be learned and controlled by the player with enough skill. In a way, it is the antithesis of these two weapons, being so incredibly slow that it takes skill simply to continually score clean shots without getting return fire. Conclusion The Hecate II is an obvious competitor to the BFG 50. Its capabilities of having a detachable magazine, being able to 1SK to the torso at all ranges and being able to deal high damage at range even with the suppressor can be a great asset to the player. However, it still leaves a lot to be desired due to its ludicrous amount of recoil, slow ADS time and mobility speed, as well as not being able to 1SK to the limbs at close range. Pros & Cons Pros: * 1SK to the head and torso at all ranges. * Above average magazine capacity. * Longest scope steady time in-class. * Very high bullet penetration. * Highest muzzle velocity in-class. Cons: * Lower total ammunition count than average. * Sluggish ADS time. * Slow RoF. * Extremely low mobility. * Long reload, especially when empty. Trivia * When the Hecate was introduced into the test place, its third person model was a two-tone grey and black Intervention. * The Hecate is one of two French weapons in-game, the other being the FAMAS G2. * The Hecate has a unique scope model. ** The scope in real life is the Scrome LTE J10 F1. ** This scope is also the only one in-game that has scope lens covers. * Despite the Hecate's recoil compensation measures in real life such as the muzzle brake and its weight, which is supposed to reduce recoil to a level comparable to that of a .308 Winchester, the in-game depiction has very high recoil in the game. This is due to balancing. * The Hecate has a unique reloading animation. The reloading animation is similar to the Remington 700 and Intervention's, except much slower, and the character nudges the magazine into the magazine slot after inserting it, much like the MG36 and the SCAR HAMR‘s reloading animations. 'Update History' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles